ME 3 The Promise
by Servala
Summary: Shepard shook her head slightly. "Friends doesn t cut it for me anymore, Liara!" Her blue eyes flashed briefly. "Wow, that sounds serious." Shepard nodded, closed the space between them and took her hands. - we know that scene, but what happend after that? my suggestion, have fun


"Thanks, I feel better already. I wish we could spend more time like this ...as... friends." Shepard shook her head slightly. "Friends doesn´t cut it for me anymore, Liara!" Her blue eyes flashed briefly. "Wow, that sounds serious." Shepard nodded, closed the space between them and took her hands. A small part of her wished she had a ring, but she was not sure if Liara would even understand the meaning.

"I am serious Liara. If we survive, then I want to spend my life with you." Her stomach fluttered. She did not hesitate to oppose an army or the worst perversions from Reapers, but here and now she felt her stomach as if there were hundreds of butterflies in it. "Well," Shepard's heart stopped beating, "then you are extremely lucky that I want that, too." She had not realized she'd been holding her breath. "I know," she murmured huskily. Liara moved to meet her, their lips met and for a moment Shepard forgot everything around them, the people, the mission itself. She snuggled close to Liara and sank into the kiss, till the two broke it up, both letting out a regretful sigh.

"Thank you, for coming by," Liara said, smiling. Shepard had to laugh. "Will I see you tonight?" Liara leaned back against the railing and crossed her arms over her chest. "My door is always open to you," she replied with a slight smile. Shepard let out a deep sigh and added, in a slightly husky voice: "Will I see you tonight in my cabin?" Liara took a datapad from her coat pocket and checked a few data. "I really have much to do, Shepard," but even in her own ears it didn´t sound convincing. "Liara," she laughed. "Just took me off?" Shepard nodded, stroked her cheek as a goodbye and then had to hurry. The Asari Councilor had asked for a meeting and it wouldn't be good to let her wait too long.

Shepard sat at her desk and rubbed her eyes. She hated this war. The Councilor had sent her to Thessia in the hopes to find the solution there. Numerous reports of lost colonies, ships, the number of deaths were shooting up to infinity.

She took a different pad, EDI had summarized environmental stats of the Normandy, oxygen consumption, newly delivered resources. The lines swam before her eyes and she put the pad back down. She needed a break, not for long, just a few hours. She went into her bathroom, splashed water on her face and smoothed her uniform before she taking the elevator to go down to deck 3.

All day she had been trying not to think of Liara. It had taken a moment to wipe her grin from her face, before she had spoken to the Councilor. Somehow it had not appeared adequate at that time to her, but now she allowed herself to let the grin return. She nodded at James and Garrus, who were having a snack in the mess hall. She stroked once again her uniform nervously and entered Liara's quarters.

The countless monitors and terminals hummed softly, now and then interrupted by a beep. Liara was sitting in the back, giving her information drone some final instructions for the night. Shepard heard the weariness in her voice, and a slight irritation, which occurred very rarely. Liara also needed a break, otherwise she was going to collapse in front of her screens.

"Nice to see you, I need a moment." She did not look up, but kept typing more information into her datapad. Since the private terminal of the broker was flashing, Shepard risked a glance and found a new message from Feron, one of Liara's agents and one of her few friends. She overlooked the report sent by him, as Liara snuggled against her back and hugged her. "Hmmm, I missed you," her voice was low and seductive and Shepard had to swallow. "So, the Commander comes personally to tell me that she wants to see me in her cabin?" Her voice was deep, dark and another shiver trickled down Shepard's back. She had to clear her throat. Shepard turned in the embrace and wrapped her arms around Liara. "So you finished everything?" Liara laughed quietly, seductively, "Almost, give me five more minutes, okay? Then I will come to you." Shepard almost groaned.

Whether this holding her out was the way of the Asari or Liara simply loved to torture her, she thought? "Good, but don't take too long." She gave Liara a gentle but longing kiss to substantiate her point and was satisfied as she saw Liara's eyes go black for a moment. It seemed that she was just as excited as herself.

Liara let her go and went into the private part of her cabin, "Now go," she said, smiling over her shoulder. Shepard sighed. "You know that you're going to kill me?", she sighed but then left the quarters. She threw both curious looking guys an angry look. Both did suddenly act really innocent and busy and so she went back to her own cabin. "EDI, I'm signing off for the night, if the ship does not explode, please do not disturb." - "Understood, Commander." Came the immediate reply of her ship's AI. Shepard shook her head.

She had been able to purchase a few bottles of wine on the Citadel. It was Liara's favorite, expensive, but for Liara every credit was worth. She poured the glasses and stood up, as the low hiss of her door indicated that Liara was finally there. Shepard turned and her mind seemed to go blank. She wondered how Liara had managed to get changed in just a few minutes.

"Do you like it?" She walked slowly towards Shepard and stopped a few yards away. Shepard had to swallow. Liara wore a black blazer over a white blouse and her legs seemed to go on forever in her tight miniskirt. She gulped and nodded. "I have something for you, I think this is customary among humans?" She gave Shepard a little package. A small box in black velvet. Jane opened the box and looked at a simple, silver ring and a necklace. "I thought you'd prefer to wear it around your neck," Liara's voice was uncertain, it fluttered softly like a leaf in the wind. Shepard took the necklace and the ring and looked into Liara's eyes. She had to clear her throat again. "Could you help me with it?"

Liara allowed herself to exhale. She had not been sure whether she had understood the custom of humans or Shepard really correctly. Sometimes she still felt so damn insecure, even with the clothes, she once saw in Shepard's mind. She took the necklace from her hand, came up behind her and brushed her hair away from her neck before she locked the chain. "I love you," she breathed. Shepard did not answer, she turned and captured Liara's lips in a stormy kiss that she did return just as wildly. "Thank you," Shepard muttered. She breathed deeply as she noticed that Liara was wearing a similar necklace. She ran a finger slowly over the individual links up to the ring. "I was not sure, if .." Liara did not finish the sentence, the happy glow in the eyes of her commander was more than enough of an answer.

"I have nothing for you," Shepard muttered ruefully. "You are here, alive, that's all I need." Liara found the glasses on the table. "And you did think of the wine." She gave her a slight smile. "Yes, but that was easy." Liara pushed her briefly on the shoulder. "Hopefully the ring will keep specialist Traynor finally away from continuing to chase you." Her voice was strangely cold. "Jealous?" Liara shook her head. "But if she throws languishing looks to you again, I'll throw her out an airlock." She took a sip and closed her eyes appreciatively. "Or I'll use my contacts to tackle her more subtly." Shepard had to laugh. "Liara, you're really jealous." Liara just smiled enigmatically.

Shepard also filled her glass and took a sip. To talk about something else for a moment felt good. Liara told her more of her past, her life with her mother back on Thessia. Shepard simply listened. She loved to hear Liara's voice. Her eyes clung to her lips, but more often glided towards the cut of the blouse, where under the white thin fabric, a black bra showed through.

"Do you agree?" Shepard looked in confusion into Liara´s eyes and nodded. Liara laughed. "You agree with me, that a pink-dressed Krogan just danced through this cabin? You have not been listening to me at all!" Shepard tried to get away with it with a rueful countenance and Liara laughed even more.

She put her glass down on the table, stood up and held out her hand to Shepard. She grabbed it and was pulled up from the sofa by Liara. "Maybe we should move the conversation to a more comfortable place?" Her voice was husky. She felt happy, relieved of a burden. The morning would come soon enough, but here and now, only the two of them mattered. She led Shepard towards the bed and sank slowly on it. She was still holding the hand of her lover, as she pulled her close over herself. They had played enough, now she needed Shepard, with every fiber of her being. She found her lips, first softly, gently, then wildly.

Liara tugged impatiently at the buttons of Jane´s uniform and found it frustrating, because there were so many of them, but finally the heavy uniform jacket that Shepard looked so stunning in, fell to the floor. Subsequently, she was less careful with the white shirt, and then the commander wore only her pants and a black bra. Her breath came haltingly as she glided with her hands along Shepard's body. Her eyes darkened as Shepard started to follow with her lips the way down the links of the chain. The thin fabric of her blouse was no real resistance and as Shepard quietly gasped in admiration, Liara's stomach crumbled. Through the fabric Shepard's tongue felt rough over her breast and she could not suppress a deep groan.

"I want you so much Liara," Shepard whispered before she glided with her teeth along Liara's neck. The Asari trembled with excitement. Then she sank again in a long, deep kiss. Their tongues played around each other while Shepard slipped her hand deeper. Below the short fabric of the skirt was nothing more than Liara. She had to break the kiss to swallow, their eyes met and Liara smiled lasciviously before Shepard gave her another kiss. Liara pushed against her hand and groaned on Shepard's lips. Jane's green eyes sparkled. She slipped lower, following the path of her hand. Liara's eyes widened, she murmured "Shepard" as she replaced her hand with her mouth, Liara said nothing more, she pranced and moaned loudly and Shepard had to hold her down with both hands on her hips.

All day she had imagined exactly that: Liara moaning in pleasure under her. Through a meld she would feel what Liara felt, but they were not connected. Shepard stroked Liara with her tongue, savouring the sight that her lover gave her. Liara squirmed under her. Her beautiful blue body was surrounded by a glow, and the further Shepard drove her, the brighter the lights were. "Oh Goddess," her voice was deep and trembling with excitement. She pulled Shepard up. Her breath came haltingly. "Do it, Liara." Shepard's eyes closed as they kissed again. Liara linked them together and they became one. Shepard did not know where she began or ended. She felt Liara's excitement as her own, as their bodies merged and their thoughts exploded. It drove her far beyond feeling or thinking. She only felt Liara around her.

"Wow," she opened her eyes slightly and snuggled up to Liara, whose breathing was still fast. Shepard did not think that she would be able to move again within the next few days. "I love you," Liara murmured idly, drowsily. Shepard pulled the blanket over them and gave her lover a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep my Love," Liara wanted to protest, but her thoughts already drifted away. She snuggled close to the warm body, and allowed herself to fall asleep.

Shepard was woken up by the faint beeping of her alarm clock. For a moment, she allowed herself to stay where she was, to snuggle close to Liara. "Morning," she murmured softly and gave Liara a gentle kiss. She was rewarded with a smile and decided that she would like to wake up that way every morning. "I'll go first into the shower, just stay in bed a little longer." Liara nodded. It took Shepard less than two minutes to take a shower and another three to get ready for the day. She sought out one of her N7 gray tracksuits and put it into the bathroom for Liara, she dressed in her uniform. Liara had been watching her from the bed. "Stay here as long as you want, I must go down to the shuttle bay."

Their eyes met, they both knew it would be a difficult day and that this might be the last peaceful moment. Shepard then broke the eye contact and took the elevator down.

Liara watched her go, sighed, stretched, and then stood up, too. She did not want to think about all the work that was waiting for her down in her cabin. She had demanded reports from all living agents and today they would reach Thessia. The reports did not sound good, the Reaper attacked with overwhelming force, and one colony after another had fallen.

She permitted herself to shower only briefly, then pulled on the tracksuit and looked at herself in the mirror shortly. The suit was plain gray, some red stripes and the N7 pattern were the only decoration. She shook her head. She thought that the clothes did not look good on her, but it was better than to walk down through the mess hall with her clothes from last night.

She was about to close the necklace again when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door slid open with a soft hiss and specialist Traynor came in. "Commander, I just wanted to give you the reports from last night." She gushed as usual. Liara let her talk, she closed the clasp of the necklace and hung the ring over the top. Traynor came slowly to an end. Her eyes registered the bed, Liara's clothes were still lying on the floor, two glasses on the table and finally Liara, who was looking at her with an amused look.

"Good morning specialist Traynor," Traynor blinked, tried to understand the picture of Dr. T'Soni in a tracksuit of the Alliance. "Doctor, I thought the Commander would be here." Liara fought the impulse to send her down just yet, without the lift. "She has just left. EDI, where is Commander Shepard right now?"- "The Commander is in the shuttle bay" Liara nodded, "Thank you EDI.." - "My pleasure, doctor ". Traynor felt her cheeks burning.

"I should go now," she said softly, haltingly. Liara was playing unconsciously with the ring on her chest, and Traynor noticed it. "Yes you should go, Traynor." Her eyes followed the young woman when she left the quarters. Their eyes met again, but Traynor broke off the contact first.

"That was not nice EDI, but thank you." - "My pleasure," this time a clearly amused voice came over the loudspeaker.


End file.
